


[podfic] spirit of the sea

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [46]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortality, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, The Ship With A Soul, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Clever Jack will come back. [The Black Pearl waits.]
Relationships: Black Pearl/Jack Sparrow, Calypso | Tia Dalma/Jack Sparrow
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] spirit of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spirit of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684795) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****Title:** [spirit of the sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/684795) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

 **Pairing:** Calypso/Jack Sparrow, Black Pearl/Jack Sparrow

 **Length:** 00:02:11

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/47%20\(PotC\)%20_spirit%20of%20the%20sea_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
